


古緣（23）

by Tsllxst



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsllxst/pseuds/Tsllxst
Summary: 双金的车





	古緣（23）

“什么惩罚？”

“你觉得呢～”

采源吻了上去，慢慢解开她身上的衣服，舌头在口腔中尽情舔舐，珉周的身子热了起来，她摸着采源的脸，再也忍不住本能的欲望，激烈地回吻了过去，直到喘不过气来，才不舍地离开。

“啊～”

“嗯～”

采源吻着下去，舔了舔她的脖子，并在此处种下印记，手不安分地滑到了下面的洞口，在咬住胸部的那一刻，手轻轻按了一下，珉周整个身子弹 了起来，采源抿嘴笑了笑，抬头对上珉周的眼睛，里面充满魅惑和欲望，也让采源逐渐失去理智。

“嗯～不要～”

“真的不要吗～你下面都湿了哦～”

珉周把头别了过去，采源小心翼翼地进入，里面真的好湿，一滑就滑进了接近那点的位置，她按压一下珉周的腹部，甬道里的水喷了出来，随之慢慢收紧。

“你...好紧”采源有些兴奋地说了出来

“不要再说了...呜～”

采源加大力度，珉周很快就到了。

“来～坐上来”

珉周跪坐在采源身上，对准洞口，一口气坐了下去，采源万万没有想到，止不住颤抖，她尽可能平息自己的身体。

“嗯！”

“啊...你...”

采源的左手环着珉周的腰，然后重复着动作，每次都重重地坐下去，珉周不禁仰起了头，采源吸着她的胸部，另一只手摸着她的蝴蝶骨。

“你～嗯！快点呀～”

采源腰肌猛一下的进入，珉周又一次沉迷在巫山之中，采源离开了洞口，温柔地在她耳边说着。

“放松，我来试试～”

采源爬到大腿旁，她舔舐着洞口，舌头进进出出，时不时恶趣味地打着珉周的屁股上，珉周舒服地摸着她的头，过不了多久，泉水从洞口内喷出来 ，采源尽数吸入，上去吻住珉周。

采源淡笑一声，她引导着珉周，和她的舌头交缠，逐渐加重的呼吸，打在自己的脸上，她温柔地吻去珉周眼角的生理性泪水，紧紧抓住她 的手，给予经历了两次高潮的珉周些许安全感。

“真爱哭呀～小可爱～”

“嗯～还不是因为你～”

“好好好，是我的问题～我尽快啊～”

再次进入洞口，慢慢地滑进去，采源温柔地摆动，吻了一下在她的眉心，让她暂时放松，她轻轻摸着珉周的脸，令珉周适应一下速度。

之后渐渐加快了速度，她探索到那一个粗糙的点，直接向那里不停地进发，用尽全力顶上去，二人迎来了先所未有的高潮，采源力竭倒在珉周身上 ，大口地喘息，珉周摸了摸身上人的头，就这样，她们维持着这个姿势睡着了。

[彩樱那个，我番外写😏]

-清御宫

“你要住在这？”

“有什么问题？我的发妻在这，我这个夫君就不能陪着吗？”

“你～唉...”

算了，这家伙脸皮厚的要死，再怎么说，也说不过她，更何况自己的腰不想再痛了，还是别驳她吧

“可以，但不能每天都来找我”

“这有多难呀～我又不好色”

不好色你害我下不了床？ 害我腰痛的要死？

-玄晶府

“要不要去看看烛无？”

“嗯，毕竟她回来了，也用不着这么担心蚩尤复活，去看一看她也无妨”

“那我们现在出发？”

“明天再去吧～到晚上了”

“嗯～好吧～”

孤魂刃灵os：＃*＃＃＃*＃％/。 *！ (你们不要过来啊！！！！)

未完待续


End file.
